Gift giving is a very popular tradition employed for many special occasions. Most people, at one time or another, have given a gift to someone else.
While gift giving is enjoyable, many people consider gift wrapping an onerous task. Wrapping paper is often quite expensive and can be difficult to manipulate for some people, especially those whose hands may be impaired, as by arthritis or the like. This can result in wasted materials as well as wasted effort and, perhaps, a degrading of the gift itself due to an unorderly appearance of the wrapped gift.
For this reason, many stores and businesses offer some sort of gift-wrapping services for their customers. The art also contains examples of gift wrapping kits which include wrapping paper and ties in a single package. However, both the gift-wrapping services and the kits have drawbacks. The services can be expensive, either to the store owner or to the customer, and the kits can still be difficult to use since the wrapping paper must still be manipulated.
The odd shape of many packages have odd shapes with many corners and angles further exacerbates the above-discussed problems for those who find it difficult to wrap packages. Still further, even if a package is wrapped, it is often difficult to keep a tie ribbon together with the wrapping paper during storage and such ribbons are often lost thereby adding to the frustration of a gift wrapper.
Therefore, there is a need for gift wrapping which is convenient to use, convenient to store, and can easily accommodate odd-shaped packages as well as have all of the materials in a single location.